Vampires, Demons mixed with humans
by Amy-Louise96
Summary: This is my own story it isnt from anything so dont moan please. The storys about a girl who is human and she was brought up by vampires & demon's as her mum and dad died, she is 17 called bailey and she goes to a school full of vampires, witches & demons and she has human friends, does her different side effect her life when it comes to decided who she really wants to be? xx


**Vampires, demons mixed with humans.**

My life can be normal but not as normal as you think, let me explain;

I got adopted from an orphanage when I was 2 years old and I live with the Masons, I'm human, but the strange part is my mum called Verona and my dad called demon are Vampires and Demons, my dad's side are one of the most powerful Demons around, and my mum's side are Vampires, my annoying older brother, Anthony he is full vampire thinks he knows everything, ohhh and almost forgot me, my names Bailey I'm human but have Demon instincts.

I was born from a normal human family and my real mum and dad died, I'm 17 now my Demon instincks are from my family I spend more time with my dad's side, as my cousins are girls, so I've grown to what they do and how they live.

I spend hardly any time at home, for instance I'm always here, where I am now at St Harberton Academy, I live here through the school term then come home for summer and winter terms. My school is mixed, Vampires, Witches and Demons, the schools strange really, they don't put you with your year in classes they mix you with years from age 14-21 year olds, and I got put into Demons part, as my mum and dad think it's for the best and I passed all the symptoms of a Demon.

I have human friends, I only see them in the summer holidays and winter holidays, they don't know my school is not human or it will mess up everything and could die as we aren't meant to be here only in heaven and hell and the area where the school is I live 500 yards away, which is forbidden. As the saying goes what they don't know won't hurt then ;).

First day of a new school term, I just finished unpacking my new clothes bought through the holidays and pictures taken. "Hey Bailey nice to see you" Angela came bursting in give me the biggest and warmest hug ever, I think she missed me. "Angela hey how you been?" she let me god and just looked at me "good ups and down didn't see you this summer or any summer where do u go?" "I live 500 yards from here so I won't see you maybe you should visit meet my outside school friends" "really, but then again I'm still learning" "true, true" (oh and I forgot to mention she is a vampire.) "Mark and Elliot are looking for you" "really why Mark thought he hated me for what I didn't do" Angela smiled looking at me "well we managed to let him apologies" I laughed "let me guess Elliot kicked the shit out of him" "yeah this is all ridiculous it's all because of his Demon mood swings he has now" "yeah bet he does" I said sarcastically shutting my door behind us.

The bell rang and I had triple science, great how fun. 'I hated triple science, all we do it learn about our body's an all the body part and the chemistry and physics and biology of humans and demons not fun.'

I sat down and I put my head on the table, "Bailey you ok?" I looked up to the quiet sounds of Mary, "oh hi Mary how was your holiday, I'm just tired don't worry about me" "ruff night don't worry so did I couldn't sleep couldn't stop thinking about Elliot," she sat down looking dreamy I just looked up and said "Elliot? Why Elliot of all people Mary?" she just giggled and said "I didn't tell you" "properly not what do u want to tell me?" "Me and Elliot well... we are dating" I smiled and said "well done you both found people who actually over you back" I said sarcastically, she laughed and nudged me "very funny Bailey guessing you in a funny mood today?" "Only joking Hun good luck to you, you both do make the cutest couple ever" I said.

it came to lunch and me Mary, Elliot and Chloe where sitting on our table, and I could feel a cold breeze go past me and the others we all looked up and the witches walked past us, the head of her clan of witches, black hair, purple dress, black shoes and black and red cape (she wears a cap because she thinks it's cool and leaders should wear it) she doesn't like me much as I'm strange and to her not meant to be here, she gave me the mostly bitchy evils anyone could give. "what you looking at' her cold breath made all our spins chill. "You I think?" I said sarcastically she walked over to me and said "look you want to stay in this school you better buck your ideas up on how you speak to me understand?" I just picked my stuff up and said "no thanks , I'm not going to be a witch like you I'm a Demon so get lost" I span round my medium length brown hair waved in her face as I walked off away from her freezing chilled and smelly breathe. As I left the hall the bell rang for PLE (personal studies) I sat on the desk and Charlie and Georgia both sat with me they are like my vest mates who are girls. we started talking and writing random stuff down which made us look like we was working, the Georgia said "Bailey look its Christian" I looked over and a tall man, nicely dressed light brown hair, spiked, the nicest sky blue eyes. Christian walked into the room (he was the year older then us.) I kind of liked him but my friends would kill me if they knew

"he is like the only bad boy ass demon in the school" Charlie said she didn't really like him all my friends except Ryan and molly are Demons I looked back at my work and I heard Georgia say "he is looking at you...I'd be careful he might do something to you" "oh shut up what's he going to do... nothing" I looked up and he smiled and lip read "outside" I looked at my friends and said "I'll be back the ass wants me" they laughed and sad "see ya might never see you again" "oh yeah, yeah like hell he takes me anywhere he will have me to answer to" I walked outside and I looked over ad he was leaning on the wall looking at me "you wanted me?" "yeah I did, didn't I" he smiled and I walked over to him "what did you want then I'm a bit busy" I act wired around him as the simple fact is that he has in the past used people and done nasty things as well which was un spoken, I just didn't like the way he came across "why are you here...like at this place, your intelligent, beautiful and human" "look thanks for the flattering...by the way doesn't work, my mum and dad are demon and vampire and I have demon relaxes and everything from my dad's side of the family, and I passed the demon test here I'm classed as half demon half human but more demon" "ohhh ok glad I have someone who can understand me" "not exactly" I looked at him rolling my eyes.

"So how did you get here" "the bus?" I said looking confused "ohhh you live farther" "yes and why do you care about these things?" "Because I want to get to know you" he smiled and fluttered his eyes "stop that it doesn't work you can't win me over with what you do. I'm not like any other girl" "ohhh ok and I know, I know who you are this school has everyone's record, your name is Bailey and b what I have read I'm a man who is forbidden for you as your mum and dad are not allowing you to be with my kind of demon and your friends hate me but you know they are all wrong about me you know I'm a nice guy..." I cut him off "nope a storcker more like you know everything which classes you as a storcker...look I'm going message me if you want to talk because you must know what my mail is" he laughed and said "cute girl" I turned the other way and I said "in your dreams Christian, I'm a girl your never going to get understand" he pulled me and his lips hit mine, I was kind of shocked his lips where soft and gentle and perfect, it felt like he meant the kiss, I heard Georgia said "CHRISTIAN! don't use my friends you will never get her" I pulled away and pushed him and said "she is right your forbidden for me and you will never get me" I slapped him and walked off back to my table leaving a shocked Christian holding his cheek, (Georgia new exactly what he was like as he is her brother, but I was shocked about what he done.

I sat down and thought to myself 'did he mean that kiss or did he want to use me.'

**This s the first chapter I don't think it's very good please comment and review I want to know what you think, the story will be more interesting and more action.**

**Please review thanks xx **


End file.
